The Best Thing About Showers
by IlexLuna
Summary: The wonderful thing I love about showers, is that you get your desired privacy. Nobody will see you if you keep the curtains closed. The windows are tainted so nobody can see inside. And unless you've invited someone in with you and if you keep the door l
1. Part I

The wonderful thing I love about showers, is that you get your desired privacy. Nobody will see you; if you keep the curtains closed. The windows are tainted so nobody can see inside. And unless you've invited someone in with you and if you keep the door locked, it is likely that nobody will barge in on you. That is one of the particular things I, Luna Lovegood, love about showers.

Nobody can see me. Only me. Nobody can say anything to me, or call me Loony, because they don't know I'm there.

But best of all, nobody can see me as I stand under the shower nozzle, the water beating down on my chest, and flowing down over my breasts (which are rather full if anyone had taken the time to look). Nobody can see me as I thow back my long mass of dirty blonde hair. Nobody can see me as I rub myself. Nobody can see me as my mouth falls open and a soft moan passes my lips. I have to be carefull. Nobody can see; but most can hear, suggesting one is not deaf.

Thats another thing I love. Even if one can hear your voice, and even if one was to see me, they would not know what was going through my mind, unless it was someone extremely talented in Occlumency. So nobody knows about the thoughts that turn me on so much that I retreat to the shower evey evening, sometimes four times a day. Because nobody knows about my dirty thoughts about Harry Potter. Hence my dry, scraggly hair, too much washing. Even before I met the whole crew.

Secretly, I like to imagine he is in here with me. Touching me gently, running his hands over my stomach from behind moving down toward my lower regons.

I know. Typical. Here's the twist;

In my mind. I am not myself. When -in my mind- I am in the shower with Harry, I am not myself.

I am really Draco Malfoy.

I moan softly as he grips my hard length, and strokes me. As if in slow motion, my head falls back agains his shoulder, were I fight to place a kiss against the nape of his neck. He begins grinding against my porcelain asscheek. His head falls back against the wall of the closed in space as he ginds harder against me, moaning quietly, as I had instructed, remember, keep quiet, people will hear.

He curses. "Fuck."

"Oh, god," I reply in my deep masculine voice, "Harry..."

Back in the real world, were I am alone -and female-, and continuing to rub myself. I notice the room getting warmer, I feel my knees beginning to give out, I feel myself twitsting nearly coming to my climax. I pause, my hands shaking, biting tightly onto my lip; my eyebrows knit. I came too close there, my fantacy isn't over yet.

In my mind, Harry is nibbling on my ear, he knows how I love that. He's still stroking my cock, and God, it feels good. "Alright?" he whispers huskily, I nod, supressing a loud moan as he grinds into me roughly, before stopping abruptly. I turn to him, "I--" he started but can't finish, my lips too quick, too demanding. I kiss him softly, which quickly turned to fiercely, my tongue slipping into his mouth and twisting around his and rubbing up against it.

Our throbbing erections brush together briefly, but its not enough for him, whatever I give him isn't enough. So I have to keep letting him lead so he can take all he needs away from me. Really in the end, I would've given it to him. He lifts me up and presses me against the wet wall of the shower. I am light so he can support me there.

By now in the real world; My dirty thoughts are turning me on so much I'm fingering myself too, and the slow pace is driving me mad, but I keep going. I love how this feels, this feeling that should be dirty, but because of the water, so clean. Another thing I love about showers. The water pours down on me, turning my flesh light pink, in my opinion, the colour of clean. I feel the water cooling slightly. I'm greatfull for that, although I know that means there is somone else in the next shower room, right near the one I am in. So I know that I can't make a sound. This is going to get harder. But its okay. Its unlike a current Malfoy impersonator to fail in anything he or she may attempt. Because Draco doesn't know how back in my fantacy I am very much like him.

Harry is asking-- begging for more. I sigh loudly and tilt my head back, "Than take more, Potter," I whispered silkily to him, biting tightly onto his neck; Harry lets out a surprised cry. "Oh god. Draco please can I just..." his hands slide down to stroke over my opening, I give a surprise gasp, he likes this but I refuse to give him the satisfaction so I whisper as seductively as I can manage into his ear, "Can you handle it?"

He clumsily prepares me for his entrence, trembling hands stroking me. He searches for what he thinks would be the best technique, the best motion, the best everything. And he is completely correct. Harry works me open and by the time I'm completely prepared I'm so hungry for the whole package I can scarcely handle the pleasure he is giving me. "Ready?" he whisperes unsteadily. I nod, and lick his neck, he shivvers and presses his stomach against mine. He gets us positioned the way his likes it. I wrap my legs around his waist, he inhails sharply and slides in easly. I hiss, blessing the water, and whatever other fluid may be present, because I can't imagine it without anything other kind of lubrication. I cry out briefly. Harry whispers comforting words into my ear, allowing my muscles to ajust to his size -which is undoubtedly quite thick.-

"Ready for more?"

"Please, Potter, I was bloody well born ready."

And gives me more. Oh fuck does he ever. I honestly spend seven minutes in heaven with Harry at first sliding gently all the way up to slamming roughly into me. He comes, and so do I, one who isn't Draco, the insane one, with the long dirty blonde hair instead of the short platnum blonde. This time my knees do give out, and I can't help but moan loudly. I feel my face turning scarlet, and the water cooling gradually. And nobody can see me, lying on the floor, my pale body in the steamy room. Nobody can see my body glittering and shining with moisture. Nobody can see me sprawled out on the floor.

Nobody.

But Harry Potter, who is standing in the doorway, who crawls in and lays next to me. I smile weakly up at him,

"What is your faveorite thing about showers?"


	2. Part II

-

It was -so- unexpected. I can't even recall what it was that had me drawn into that place. Good luck, I guess. What a time to pick to take a shower. I don't know if I should call it fortune or pervercity. But I couldn't believe what I had just seen, my mind too scrambled to sort it all out. And now I'm laying beside Luna Lovegood, who is extremely naked, and panting. Cheeks flushed and her body pale with red sploches from the water, which is still running. And she asks me a question I am never going to forget. But don't understand.

"What is your faveorite thing about showers?"

I paused and fought to keep my eyes on her face and not on other things as they just where, "Excuse me?" I said, noticing how my voice has changed, from regular to rough and crackey, like when it was first changing.Oh, how Malfoy taunted me for that. But, mine cracked first. Then when my voice was deep, and his was high, oh did I have fun with him.

Her own high, and still out of breath voice, spoke again, "About taking showers. Besides the clean feeling you get afterward?"

I admired how smooth she kept her voice. Even under the circumstances. I thought she had just... made herself... yeah.

"I'm not sure." I said uncertainly, "Gives me time to think... Time to... er..."

"Yes?" she asked, blinking. Wow, her eyelashes were long. And her eyes so silver...

"I dunno be alone-- What-where-you-doing-just-before?" I blurted out before I could stop it.

"Masturbating." she sighed out lazily, stairing up at the cieling, almost looking intrigued.

There was the Luna I knew. Always speaking uncomfortable truths. But this was still the Luna who was sprawled out naked. I didn't know what to think about that. Her pale slender form next to me. Hell, I could feel her body heat radiating off of her. Right now. And she's naked. And just after... Masturbating? He pressed his thighs together under the towel that was covering his waist.

"Uhm.. Why?" I asked her shakily.

She looked at me and smiled softly, "Why do you do it?"

"Well... uh... I-- Sometimes I don't-- Have a choice."

"No," she said, chuckling, "I don't suppose you wouldn't, would you?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No, I don't. But you do, don't you?"

"Not when I think about you." Luna said dreamily.

I then literally felt my face turn red, "Oh."

"Your ears aren't red like your face is." she observed.

I found myself suddenly thinking of Ron, and his ears turning pink, next to his nicely shaped, freckled jawline. Mentally, I slapped himself across the face. Just all of this... Nakedness making me think dumb things. "Aren't they?" he asked absently mindedly.

"Are they sensitive?" she asked sounding just like her old curious self again. "Often times things don't turn red when they're sensitive."

"No idea."

And she did what was both expected and unexpected all at once. She lifted her hand and ran finger across my flesh on my ear. I felt a shivver going down one side of my spine and up the other (the feeling playing it as if it were a xzylaphone), my leg felt tingley and then going quite numb. "What--?" I managed to gasp out.

"Sensitive?" she asked, after I had let my eyes slip closed for a brief moment.

"I think so." Sensitive indeed. It was just starting to feel from weird to extremely good, when she stopped briefly, I opened my eyes just in time to see her milky white shoulder right in front of me. I saw her just in time so that the feel of her lips closing around my earlobe didn't shock me to the fullest. "Oh my -gah..-- Luna...?" I gasped out apprehensively. "Hmm...?" she hummed, not removing her lips from my ear.

"What-are-you-doing?" I barely managed those four words. There was a pause, she pulled away briefly to say, "Does it feel good?" before I felt her tongue tracing along the shell of my ear.

"Very.." I whispered after a pause. There was no vocal reply from Luna. Her hands all over my body was the reply. And somehow, someway, whenever her hand passed over what she called "a sweet spot" she knew instantly and stroked her fingers over it, sending waves of pleasure down between my legs.

"How d'you-- know?"

Luna lay frightfully still, save her hands passing over my stomach, "Know?" she said somehow. Her tounge was still on my ear. "Know whe- ahhh!" I moaned roughly. Her lips left my ear, and I whined slightly in disappointment, blinking up at her. Her surprisingly full pink lips turned into a surprisingly full pink smile. I felt her breath on my ear again, which made me shivver. "Shh. Someone'll hear and you've left the door open." I kicked it closed with my foot. She kept going. And never answered my question. I was disappointed.

Many gasps and moans later she pulled away, leaving me shaken, and the length between my legs throbbing slightly. I heard her chuckle.

"What?" I asked her irritably, although I don't know how I could ever be irritable with someone who has just made me feel like _that_ without even touching my-- yunno.

"I just realised you didn't exactly knock before you came in, did you?"

I bit my lip, if my face was any darker shade of scarlet, it would have given the Hogwarts Express a run for its money, "I-- heard you." Luna nodded. Her hair was really... pretty looking when it was all wavy and in the process of drying like that. I lifted my hand and pulled my fingers through it. She smiled, ducking down to my stomach, were she placed a series of soft kisses that made me squirm.

"Luna..." I sighed out, I propped myself up on my elbows and gazed down at her, moving slowly down until she was hovering over-- my.. well.

"Have you even done this before?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment. That was a silly question. He was seventeen. But yet again, no. He had never been... well, almost naked with a girl like he was now. Maybe it wasn't a ridiculous question.

"Ginny. Just Ginny."

Luna smiled, "Oh, well than. I think you'll enjoy this."

She pulled away the towel hastilly. I felt her lift it up, breath beating against the tip. I closed my eyes. Just as I did I felt a warm, wet heat wrapping itself around my cock (yes, I said it), and they snapped open and all I could see was the top of her head. She swallowed the whole thing... whole.

I heard myself moan but I don't remember moaning. I didn't even think my mouth was open. My hips lifted up slightly and I felt a weird pulsating feeling around the head of my ... thing. And I realised she was gagging. She was fucking gagging. Gagging on me. Me! I didn't even _know_ I was big enough to gag on! Then I _felt_ the vibrations of her chuckling in the back of her _throat._ It was sensational, really. It wasn't long. Not not at all. No more than three minutes of sucking and I was squirting in her mouth, on her face and lord knows fucking where else.

"You can still go." I heard her say.

My eyes cracked open slowly, and it was true. I was still hard. "...Holy shit," I gasped out. "Holy shit." Luna brushed her fingers over my erection and gripped it tightly. I didn't feel... right. It felt the same. But harder, rougher, it stung. It ws bittersweet. Like it was too much. I had to stop her. Or try. "Stop..." I hissed, "It hurts...kindof."

Her gaze softened, "Really?" I nodded. "Allright, then..." she said slowly. I closed my eyes and recollected. Then, I felt something smooth and dry slip over my erection, and a gentle tap. When I opened my eyes there was nothing there. "Disappearing condoms. Roll on and then tap once with your wand. Most guys find the wand thing awkward. So I did it while you were recuperating." Luna said, "Twenty sickles. They're cheap compared to the ones that disappear and you can't even tell they're there. You can feel inside the girl too. I wish I had some left. But I gave them all to Micheal Corner after he and Parvati got it on Halloween. The one he used then was her last one."

I gasped, "You don't think we're going too... yunno."

"Have sex," Luna pointed out, "And yes, thats what I'd figured. You wanted that all along didn't you?" I thought about it. What had I been thinking when I had dropped down next to Luna? Was it of sex? Or was it just the idea of a naked woman chanting my name? "I don't know, Luna." I turned red, again. But still Luna mounted me. I started blankly at her flat stomach, so many things were flying through my mind at one time I didn't even know what they were.

_"Will I be good? Do I want to give her my half-virginity? Or if she's a virgin does she want to give it to me? Will she hate me after this? Will things be the same? Will I see her more or less? If we have sex and Ginny finds out with Luna, being her best friend, speak to her again? What if someone walks in? What if someone gets in trouble? What if someone is hiding somewhere? What if ther is a_ Skinny Wizard Spy Cam_ in here somewhere? What if someone hears us? What if I get her pregnant? Will her father hate her? Will we get thrown out of school? Will I ruin her life?"_

Now, would you know what you were thinking if that went all through your head at once? Because I know I couldn't.

"Don't worry." Luna said, "Everything is fine and we're safe." That was enough for Harry. She had to lift my-- hard...ness... a little so that she could position it properly. "Ready, Harry?" she asked silkily. Everything looked like silk, too. Ivory coloured silky. It even sounded Ivory coloured silky. Everything was made of silk now. Luna, me, and the bathroom. "I'm ready."

Ever so slowly, she lowered herself onto me. I felt the pressure all around me. _All _around. No fingers with spaces. Just tight, pressure all around. I felt the heat, and her muscles wavered slightly. She left out a soft sigh of satisfaction and reached down to brush her finger across my cheek. I blinked up at her. I still hadn't come to grips of the feeling of me being inside yet.

"Allright?" she whispered, I nodded, "Ffffine." Then she pressed her lips to mine, and then I realised we had never even kissed before all of this. I realised that I fucked Luna Lovegood before I had actually kissed her. And whats more. I-Am-Fucking-Luna-Lovegood. I-Have-My-Dick-Up-Inside-Luna-Lovegood. Am I lucky to be _doing_ Luna? Lucky to be having sex with Luna? Or lucky she's even doing it with me. Or all of the above.

"Just relax, I'll do all the work." I felt her lift up, the pressure of her body around me was lifting to the very top, and then falling down on me again. I closed my eyes tight and knitted my eyebrows. My back arched involuntarily, and my hips pushed upward. Deeper inside her. I could have melted. She did this again. And again, and again in only a few seconds. Gee wiz, whenever I had imagined this in a dream... it was always in a sort of slow motion. Now it was just quick. But I hadn't really thought about it then, because I couldn't think of anything. No thinking. No intellect to it at all. Just... feeling. Just... emotion.

When I finally opened my eyes she was bouncing up and down, hair moving along with her, some of it swaying, and some of it jumping up with her and then falling straight again. I looked at her hair first because some of it was hiding her breasts. I brushed the hair aside and grabbed hold of them. They were bouncing and rolling with her movements and I just _had_ to grab hold. My mind was scrambled and I let out a loud moan. "Ssh..." she said smoothly. How did she keep her voice so smooth. It was ridiculous. "H- H-ah..." Luna looked down at me, then at my hands. It wouldn't be long for me, I didn't really know about Luna. She had come all ready. And so had I. This will be the second time in an hour for both of us, will it work?

Eventually she fell down against me and did a funny kind of grinding motion with her hips. It felt good. And before long we were both moaning in rough broken up sounds. Until there were several mixed loud ones from the both of us. I wrapped my arms around her moist back and hugged her to my body tightly. She rested her cheek on my shoulder. We really did orgasm for the second time in an hour. What a record.

"All right?" Luna whispered. "All right?" I panted, "Bloody awesome."

We just enjoyed one another's company for a few moments before I heard a slick, silky voice say. "Potter and Loony. Well, this is a surprise."

And _there_ was Draco Malfoy, smirking, leaning against the door casually.

I could have _died_

I wanted to yell and scream at her to get out, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't say anything. And rather unexpectedly, I replied.

"What's you're favorite thing about showers."


	3. Part III

It was nearly a month after that display in the showers. I don't know why this school lets boys and girls shower in the same showers. My guess is the teachers get off on it. But I don't know for sure. I'm not even supposed to be _at_ this pathetic excuse for a school. However, after all of the attacks, the Ministry had half of the Wizarding world strapped down in this place. I hadn't seen Potter and Loony in ages, so you can guess that I was absoloutely delighted to see Luna Lovegood sitting alone in the library one day reading her father's crackpot magazine upside down.

"So, Loony. D'you and Potter still have it going on or what?" I asked from behind her, snatching away from ugly-ass quill from behind her ear. "That was quite a show I got, quite a show indeed."

She turned, but didn't seem agrivated or upset, she just looked content. I hated that about her. No matter what I said, or what clever phrases I had Crabbe and Goyle thinking as hard as they could to come up with, (but as hard as _they_ could doesn't count for much) nothing ever seemed to bother her.

"Actually, Draco, we had nothing going on before that night. As a matter of fact, we hadn't even kissed until after he started." she said cooly. I peered down at her skirt. _No one _will ever know how _hot_ Luna Lovegood is until they see her naked. That sounds absoloutely ridiculous, but sometimes things like that are true. "So you're some sort of whore? Just what I'd expect from someone as pathetic as you."

The nutter actually smiled at me. "I wouldn't say that, Draco."

I had _almost_ looked at her in shock before I remembered the only emotion I'm _supposed_ to show is disgust. No one at school called me Draco, not even my friends. Just Mother and Father

My thoughts where interrupted by Loony, "Harry's straight, yunno."

"Who _cares_?" I spat at her.

She just smirked, "I know you do, Draco. I hear everything, yunno. You're bisexual. I heard you tell Pansy one day when she was coming onto you." What was with this kid? Luna paused, and all I could do was gape at her. In disgust, of course.

"That was very intelligent of you. She's really homophobic. Then again she began spreading rumours." The freak turned her eyes toward the cieling, were a random book Longbottom had, had trouble with was fluttering about.

"I might not have believed it myself," she said vaugely after a moment."If I hadn't heard you say it myself."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah? Well then write a book about it nutcase." I ground out nastily.

"So do you think your father will disown you if he finds out?" she asked, turning her huge, penetrating eyes on me again.

I turned scarlet. It was none of the Loony-bin's buisness what my father did and did not do. "Thats none of your damn buisness!"

I turned to leave when I heard her utter, "If he ever does, you can stay with us."

I stopped in my tracks. What the hell was she on about? I make fun of her like its not even fit and she goes and offters me a room in her rubbish-bin of a house, if _my_ father kicks me out. It screwed me up.

Not even my friends would do that for me, they're not that thick. I don't think they exactly like me, though. Only because I used to have money, I still wonder were Zambini wanders, these days.

This girl, who I only want to pay attention to because she's nuts and because I've seen her naked, is offering me a home were your parents wont hate you because of a preference, or your marks at school. That Granger one, man if she wasn't a mud-blood I think my parents would adopt her. And use me as a house-elf. Then of course Granger would try to free me because I was a house-elf and my parents would find her inferioir and disown her again. But thats what my parents are like.

"Why?" I asked bewilderedly.

"Its a nice thing to do." Was her answer.

I turned around and sat down next to her. I tried to be nice but it wasn't working. Everything was coming out in a sneer. But you have to credit me for doing my best."You're not homophobic?" Luna shook her head. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Heck, a Malfoy has to keep his reputation up, right? No matter how kind another witch or wizard is, if they're insane, don't get caught with them.

"You don't know how non-homophobic I am." she chirped

"Oh yeah? Spill."

And she did. I guess she did! We were there until three-thrity a.m. talking about how non-homophoic she actually was.

"So let me get this straight. You have twisted fantasies of me and Potter shagging in the showers?"

She nodded non-chalauntly, poking at a little green spider that happened to be scuttling along the table.

"Loony, you're more sick and twisted than I've ever imagined, and you've also come up with _almost_ hotter and _almost_ more twisted fantasies than mine. That's hard to come by." I said, with just a smidgen more respect for her than I have ever thought I would have, and simply becaise she had a dirty mind almost fit for a Slytherin.

She chucked, "Will you agree to that little idea I brought up?"

I snorted and leaned back in my seat, "I think that is the weakest, most simple minded plan I have ever heard. I mean, Goyle could figure that one out. With counciling, of course."

She sighed, but not in disappointment, just in a dreamy state of blandness, "So you won't do it?"

"Oh, I'll do it, Lovegood. But you're gunna owe me." I replied silkily.

"If I owe you it means you wont enjoy it." she replied gloomily.

"Oh, I'll enjoy it. But I'm telling you, that stuff tastes nasty."

She smiled.

I slammed Draco against the shower wall. "You're in for it." I said slyly, licking his neck. I heard a shallow cry emit from his throat, it made me smirk in a way I had never smirked before.

"I think you may be the one in for it, Potter," he said cooly, flicking his tounge against my ear. I had almost forgotten how good that felt. "You don't know exactly what I've got, do you Draco?"

"Yunno what, Potter? I think I actually do." I pulled him into a rough, smoldering kiss. For about twenty-four seconds it was all tounge, lips and teeth. Really, I don't think I could get enough of the feel of Draco's body. Man, I knew his skin was soft but you don't really know from an outsiders point of view until you're able to run your freaking fingers all over his body.

I grabbed a warm, soaking wet bit of platinum blonde hair and pulled his head back and nipped at his neck while my other hand was rooted firmly to his arse. Which was, _undoubtedly_, very tight and very hot.

"_Down_." said Draco firmly. Now it was his turn to grab my hair, and grab it he did. He pushed me down in front of his prick.

I knew what he wanted but I just didn't know how to go about giving it to him. "Anything wrong?" he asked softly(which was odd to hear from Draco), pulling his fingers further through my hair. "Fine." I said.

I licked the underside of his length. From the base to tip. Man, it was awkward for a guy to do this for the first time. Guys have one but its a totally different story to see the whole thing like that, and you wonder, "Jeeze, do I taste like that?"

I tried to swallow most of it, but my throat was not cooperating, so I had to use my tounge. I tried to recollect and use alot of what Luna had told me. I went out on a limb and tried some of my own techniques. Surprisingly, it worked. He was clutching my hair softly when I started and toward the middle he was gripping rather tightly.

My tounge did surprisingly good work. I circled it around the head and then down a little further, letting the tip of my tounge dip into the slight fold of his foreskin. I massaged the base and swallowed him as deep as I could into the back of my throat. I was gagging a bit, but he liked that, too. I felt a tug at my hair, and I followed, then he pushed me back down again. This movement became steady, I can put two and two together.

Draco tilted his head back and let out a soft moan. I lifted my hand to massage his balls, and that made his knees buckle. With boosted confidence, I sucked hard on the head and he seemed to like that too, considering he fell to his knees and pushed me down on the ground, licking and sucking the flesh above my collar bone passionately. I felt his hard length pressing against my own. My eyes rolled back in my head, my hips bucked up uncontrolably and Draco's hips bucked back down against mine. It was awkward. The feel of another cock against your own is the strangest feeling you ever wanna experience. But the skin still flutters and it still feels like one amazing handjob.

"Harry..." Draco moaned out my name, I almost came right then and there. I hadn't realised how hot that really is. When someone moans out a name. Particularly yours. "Please.. can we.. I wanna.."

"Have me fuck you inside out?" I muttered bluntly.

Draco smirked, "I don't remember having you finishing my sentances being part of the deal."

I sat up against him, "Can you.. turn over?" I asked gruffly.

Draco blinked at me and turned around so that his back was facing me. His shoulderblades and spine were so visable, I had to lick them. He shuddered under my tounge, and I smirked like an idiot.

I actully had lubricant. Well, it was Draco's. But thats not important. His ass was more attractive soaking wet then it would ever be when dry. I ran my fingers awkwardly over the crack of his arse. Now, that sounds unpleasent but keep in mind he is a Malfoy, so it rather was. I opened the tube with my teeth and poured a little drop on my fingers. Draco turned his head around and stared at me. His stare wasn't as hard as I was used to seeing it. I also wasn't used to how cute and pink his face was. It made him look adorable. It really did.

"Are you all right?" I asked, leaning over his back and kissing his shoulder. He sneered slightly and nodded, "Fine, Potter."

I slid my finegr inside. I had never done this before, so preparing him was a job. I slowly slipped another finger in and I watched him turn slightly to look at me. His muscles relaxed and I positioned myself just outside. "Are you realy?"

Malfoy snorted, "Please, Potter. I was bloody well born ready."I nodded and kissed his face.

Rather abruptly I slammed into Draco. He squealed so loudly that it alarmed me. "S-sorry." I stuttered slowly. Malfoy turned, his eyes were red. I hadn't thought about how much that must have hurt him. But man, it felt nice to me.

"God, Potter what are you trying to do, impale me?"

I chuckled, "Yes but in a positive way."

His gaze softened, "Let me ajust.. please. Are you even in all the way?"

I looked down, "No.."

Malfoy sighed heavily and turned back around so all I could see was the back of his head, "Well get in all the way, just go slower."

I did as he'd asked. Actually inching my way in. I was just about there when Draco's muscles spasmmed and he let out a loud, low groan. "Wha--"

I grinned triumphantly, "I'm guessing I've found that a-spot of your's?" Draco gulped and shrugged one shoulder.

"I'll wait a few seconds." And I did. It was surprisingly hard to wait while you're inside of someone. I gave it about fifteen seconds before I whispered in his ear, "Ready?"

Draco nodded. I pulled my hips out slowly and then pushed back in again. Draco was moaning and crying out like I'd never heard another person moan and cry out before. It felt amazing to be inside that deep and that tight.

Eventually, the pace quickened, My chest was pressed against Draco's back and we were exchanging quick open mouthed kisses. I clutched his side to steady him as I thrust in and out of his body. It slowed slightly, and I let out a loud moan, I was coming close. It wouldn't be long, then. And it was a good thing, too, because Draco's hair was getting long and scraggley again... I closed my eyes and just pounded harder and harder into Draco, until finally, a climax like I had never before expierenced fell over me. My sight whited out and when I opened my eyes...

...Instead of finding Draco in front of me, there was Lovegood again and I was happy to be back in my own Malfoy skin and have my own Malfoy manhood back were it belonged. But now I knew for sure what a great lay I was. It may have been worth it, but I'll never drink the Polyjuice potion again. As I said to Luna last week, that stuff tastes nasty.

Luna looked to Harry, who had been sitting there watching us. "So, Harry. D'you think you'll wanna give it a shot?"

Harry opened his eyes. He was looking very disheleved and there was pearly white liquid all over his fisted hand. He was clutching his own erection

"Yunno what?" he said in a rough cracky voice (oh the horrid memories I have about cracking voices) "I think I may give that a shot."


End file.
